In an aircraft turbine engine, at the center in its radial direction, a nose cone that has a conoid shape and whose diameter is reduced forward is provided upstream of a fan. Usually, the nose cone is fixed to the hub of the fan and rotates integrally with the fan. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which, at the upstream side of the fan, flow-rectifying guide blades (stationary blades) extend between the nose cone and the fan case. In this configuration, the radially inner ends of the guide blades are fixed to the nose cone, and the radially outer ends of the guide blades are fixed to the fan case. Therefore, the nose cone stays stationary even while the fan is rotating.